


Ah, that is…my boyfriend, I guess…

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Firsts, Future Fic, KUROO IS A DORK, M/M, book your dentists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kenma acknowledges that they’re dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, that is…my boyfriend, I guess…

When it happens it catches Kuroo completely by surprise.

Kenma has invited two people from his introduction to Japanese literature class over to celebrate the end of mid-terms with video games and copious amounts of take-out, and their version of a party is well underway – if the pages of hastily sketched and shaded figure drawing, empty cartons and clean plates littering the floor are any indictors –  the three of them huddling in a nest of cushions and blankets on the area rug in front of the coffee table clicking away on their handheld consoles with single-minded intensity.

Kuroo has to do a double-take before he can place the busty girl with the tattoos and the beanpole with the hairclips as the infamous Mari-san and the quiet voice on the phone who’d barely managed to stutter out Kenma’s name two weeks ago—his name is Yama-something or another.

“I’m back,” Kuroo manages to call around a yawn.

“Welcome home, you’ve worked hard,” Kenma says automatically, with the complete lack of inflection that means he’s paying no attention to the world outside his screen, but the other two raise their heads curiously and blush faintly when he waves.

He’s just worked a double-shift and completely intends to go to sleep and leave them to their all-night gaming but as he turns the corner and ducks into the bedroom he shares with Kenma he can’t help but overhear (because Mari-san is completely incapable of whispering): “Kenma! Who is that? Is that your roommate? He’s such a _hottie_. Does he have a girlfriend? Do I look okay? How’s my hair?”

“You’re noisy,” Kenma grumbles, as someone’s character dies in a noisy pixelated explosion.

Kuroo thinks that’s going to be the end of it, and starts stripping out of his work clothes with a gusty sigh. Trying not to feel disappointed.

Truth be told he doesn’t even know how to classify their relationship anymore. Kenma is his childhood friend whom he’s in love with and has kissed a few times, and who shares his bed (but only for sleeping). Sure they go out to eat and to the movies and stuff, but so do normal friends. And sure they moved in together after Kenma graduated from Nekoma but that just made sense since they were going to the same university.

Kuroo had even confessed once, right before he left for university, but all he’d received for his troubles was a nod and a: “Got it.”

All that made it impossible to tell what Kenma really thought of their relationship, but Kuroo was determined to delude himself into thinking that they were together until it became impossible.

“Kenmaaa~” insisted Mari-san in the other room, “Don’t clam up now! Who is he?”

“Ah, that is…my boyfriend, I guess,” answered Kenma.

“ _That’s_ Kuroo-san?” shrieked Mari-san, “Eh?! You never said he was smoking hot! I can’t believe you, holding out on me like that! You’re so lucky!”

Kuroo froze, feeling the heat creep up the back of his neck and up to the tips of his ears, tripped on the hem of his pants, and sent the stack of textbooks they didn’t have shelves for crashing to the ground.

“Kuroo?” calls Kenma after a second, “You okay?”

“Fuck,” Kuroo whispers to himself, before calling back, “Y-yeah, I’m fine, just knocked some stuff over.”

(And if he doesn’t sleep because he spends the night alternately blushing, texting Bokuto, Yaku and Daichi and squeeing internally with happiness, Kenma spends all night playing video games and doesn’t notice so it’s fine. And if he steals a kiss before handing his boyfriend—confirmed!!—his coffee the next morning, Kenma is probably too tired to suspect anything is up with him, so why not?)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> done a while ago for kuroken month, hope you all enjoy!


End file.
